Mistakes Can Bring Good
by Royal Woods Stunts
Summary: Lincoln and Girl Jordan have always been friends, but after some moments bring them closer together, maybe they might be even more than friends.
1. Pool Party Blues

Monday's are typically the worst, but for Lincoln today was certainly no exception. The weekend was anything but fun for him. On Friday, Lincoln and his friends Clyde, Rusty, and Zach had snuck away from Liam's sleepover and decided to hang out at Girl Jordan's pool party. It would seem like fun until they were exposed at the party and humiliated. Zach had lost his hair after using hair dye, Rusty had a bad allergic reaction to the hot sauce which made his face badly swell up, and Lincoln and Clyde were caught in only their underwear since their clothes were torn up by a dog. Although Lincoln wasn't worried about Liam since he'd forgiven them for sneaking out, he wasn't ready to face the humiliation that he would have to endure at school. He already got plenty of laughs from most of the people who saw the whole thing, but it would only get worse at school when his classmates saw him since them sneaking out was being sent all over social media. At least his sisters haven't figured out about the whole thing yet. If they did, he would never hear the end of it. Though he still didn't want to stand the humiliation. Lincoln looked at the ceiling. For while he thought that perhaps he should skip school to avoid the humiliation. Though he knew his parents wouldn't like it if they found out. Realizing he had no other choice, he got out of bed, got dressed, and went downstairs to the living room to find his sisters chatting like usual as they waiting for him.

"Ugh, there you are!" Lola shouted him grumpily.

"Why does it take you so long to get ready? You always wear the same orange polo shirt every day! It shouldn't take you that long to get ready!"

Lincoln looked at his sister grumpily.

"Well, I don't complain about you wearing the same dress and tiara every day. Let alone in public."

Lola scoﬀed. "Well, it's to show that I'm a beauty queen and have to be perfect."

Lori then butted in. "Okay you two, stop fighting. We're literally gonna be late for school."

With that said, the sisters all quickly made their way out to Vanzilla while Lincoln trailed in the end. He didn't feel like saying anything back at the sisters as he felt too sad and embarrassed too. Once they were in the van, they quickly buckled their seat belts and Lori eventually pulled out of the driveway and started the drive to school. Throughout the car ride Lincoln was mostly quiet on the way to school. All he did was stare out the window looking at the various houses and cars there were in the neighborhood. There wasn't much to say anyway. The van eventually pulled up to Royal Woods Elementary School and Lisa, Lola, Lana, and Lucy quickly exited to meet up with their friends before class. Lincoln however just sat in his seat still staring out the window.

"Lincoln, we're here. You can get out now," said Lori who looked at him still.

Lincoln ignored her and continued to stare out the window. He didn't feel like getting out. Pretty soon afterward, the older sisters all started to tell him to get out, but Lincoln didn't feel like it. By this time, Lynn was getting worried about being late and finally had enough.

"Hey, Stincoln! If you don't get out of the car, I'll actually throw you out!"

This was able to snap Lincoln out of his trance and realize that he didn't want to be thrown out. Quickly, he grabbed his bags and then stepped out of the van. As soon as he was out, the door slammed shut behind him and Lori drove oﬀ towards the middle school. Lincoln then took a deep breath and sighed as he stared at the entrance to the school. It was gonna be a long day indeed.

* * *

As soon as he entered the building, snickers started to be heard all around him. Lincoln sighed. It wasn't the first time he was laughed at for doing something silly and stupid, but this time it actually hurt. The embarrassment was too much for him. At least today he would be able to meet up with Clyde and the others to hopefully take their humiliation together. He eventually arrived in the classroom to see his friends there though all were mostly quiet. While Liam looked happy to be back in class again, the others looked embarrassed. Lincoln could also see that Rusty's face was still a little swelled up though not as much as he last saw it and that poor Zach was wearing a beanie to cover up his bald spot. Lincoln eventually took his seat next to them.

"Hey guys." Lincoln said a little depressed.

The others briefly mumbled their hellos and continued to look ahead. Even they weren't in the mood for talking much. Lincoln sighed and then put his head back down on his desk. He didn't feel like talking today and couldn't bear to stand the snickering he heard every time someone walked into the classroom. To make matters worse, when he did look up, he saw Girl Jordan and her friends walking in, and quickly put his head down once again and acted like he didn't see her. He knew if he tried to talk to her, it would only make things more awkward. She probably didn't even want to talk to Lincoln again after what happened at her pool party, and Lincoln felt awful about it. There were even more laughter and taunts that happened as more students came in.

"Hey Lincoln, wanna come to my pool party? Be sure to wear your undies again as you did at Girl Jordan's!" Andrew taunted at him.

The taunts got only worse until Mrs. Johnson entered the room. Once she arrived, everyone became quiet much to Lincoln's relief. The class went by faster than Lincoln had hoped and by the time lunchtime came, his fears started to catch up with him. He knew that going into the cafeteria would have students continue to make fun of him. When he got to the cafeteria with the others, he really began to feel uncomfortable.

"Hey guys. I think I'm gonna go sit by myself today," he told his friends very quietly.

Before they could say anything, the white-haired boy was already moving away from him to a table in the far corner where he didn't want any attention. He eventually sat down and started eating his sandwich slowly keeping his head down hoping that no one would bother him. After a while though, he then looked to see Girl Jordan and her friends happily chatting at a table nearby. He began to feel even more miserable seeing them, especially Girl Jordan since he was partially responsible for ruining her pool party. Then Girl Jordan suddenly spotted Lincoln staring at her and seemed to turn towards him. Not wanting to humiliate himself even further, Lincoln put his head down in shame. He thought to himself that after what happened Friday she wouldn't ever want to talk to him or see him ever again. Though at the other table, Jordan saw how miserable Lincoln was and started to feel sad. She knew he was quiet today in class and didn't talk to her like normal, but she didn't see how embarrassed and miserable he was until now.

"Hey, Jordan. Are you still going to the mall with us?"

Jordan then snapped out of her train of thought and turned back to her friends Mollie and Joy who were looking at her curiously.

"Actually," said Jordan. "Something just came up."

* * *

The rest of the day went slowly for Lincoln. After a few more hours in class and more teases from his classmates, Lincoln finally came home and buried his face in his pillows on his bed. Today really was just as awful as he anticipated. His best friends were too embarrassed to talk, his classmates constantly made fun of him, and he would have to endure this again and again for the next few days. Then all of a sudden, he suddenly heard a sudden rush of footsteps coming to his door and he started to dread it.

"Oh no. Now my sisters know," he thought to himself.

His door slammed open and Lincoln looked up expecting to see ten sour faces staring at him. Though his sisters' faces weren't sour, they were enthusiastic. Lincoln looked confused.

"What's going on?"

"There's someone here to see you, bro," said Luna in a singsongy tone.

"What? Who could be here to see me?"

"A GIRL!" all of his sisters practically shouted.

Pretty soon he was bombarded by his ten sisters surrounding him to make sure he doesn't screw up. Though Lincoln was still confused.

"Wait!" he shouted. "What does this girl look like?"

"Well, she had blonde braided hair and a blue bow as well as a…."

Lincoln's face suddenly went pale.

"Oh no…," he muttered under his breath.

"What is it Linky?" Leni replied a little worried. "Is something wrong?"

"That girl at the door….I can't talk to her."

The sisters couldn't believe it and started to look a little confused.

"Well, why not?" Lynn asked.

"I..I can't say. It's rather embarrassing."

Lori then sat down next to her bother and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Lincoln, what's going on? Why don't you want to talk to this girl?"

Lincoln then sighed. "Will you guys promise not to laugh if I tell you?"

All of the sisters nodded.

"That includes you too Luan."

"I promise. I'll try not to laugh," she replied.

Lincoln then proceeded to tell his sisters about the events that happened on Friday night about how he snuck to the girl's party and was eventually caught in only his underwear. The sisters all looked very sad at their brother hearing this. It explained why he was so quiet over the weekend and why he didn't exactly talk that morning. Lori then put a hand on Lincoln's shoulder.

"Lincoln, I know what happened was embarrassing for you, but I think you should still at least talk to her."

"But what if she won't listen to me? She'll probably think I'm just a joke."

"Why would she come here to the house to talk to you if she won't listen to you?"

Lincoln thought about it and realized his sister was right. She did come over to the house to talk to him. Maybe things won't be so bad as he thought. He then gained some confidence and stood up.

"You know what, I think I will talk to her."

Lori then gave his brother a small smile. "That's the brother we know and love."

Lincoln then gave his sisters a group hug then stepped out of his bedroom ready to meet his fate while his sisters watched hoping things would go well for him.

* * *

As he walked down the stairs, he eventually saw Girl Jordan sitting on the couch. As soon as she heard him walking down the stairs she turned around towards him and gave him a small smile.

"Hey Lincoln," she said a little quietly.

"Hey Girl Jordan," he said walking towards the couch. "Do you mind if I-?"

"Oh, not at all."

Lincoln then sat next to her.

"So what are you doing here?"

"Well, I came here to talk to you about….you know, the thing that happened on Friday."

Lincoln then sighed. "Oh, yeah."

They both frowned looking away from each other.

"I was kind of hoping I would talk to you about it today in school, but you seemed so uncomfortable that I didn't."

"Yeah….I was too embarrassed."

Jordan then looked down. "I'm sorry."

Lincoln turned to her curiously. "What?"

"I'm sorry to make you seem so embarrassed. I didn't want people to make fun of you since it happened at my party."

Lincoln looked surprised. For a while, he was quiet before he spoke. "I actually thought I made you seem embarrassed."

Girl Jordan then turned to him surprised. "Wait, what?"

"I mean, since it happened at your party I thought you would be embarrassed that I ruined it with being in…well, the situation I was in."

Jordan stared at Lincoln for awhile before she started to giggle.

"Lincoln, you didn't ruin my party or embarrass me."

"Wait, I didn't?"

"No, in fact, you kind of made it a highlight. The party was honestly starting to get boring until you and the others showed up."

Lincoln then smiled at this.

"I actually was a highlight of your party?"

"I'd say so," she giggled. "Although it must be embarrassing for you guys, my friends kept saying that it was a big surprise. I actually didn't really mind that happening."

Lincoln started to laugh. "Well, then I guess I should keep making more surprises at peoples parties."

The two then started to laugh at this before Jordan also remembered something.

"Also speaking of which, I'm sorry Mollie's dog tore up your clothes."

Lincoln looked even more surprised at this. "Wait, that wasn't your dog?" Jordan shook her head.

"Nope. My mom thinks one will make a mess."

"Well, then why did Mollie bring her dog over?"

"Her parents weren't home and she couldn't find anyone to look after him so she just brought him along."

"Ah, I see."

Jordan then raised an eyebrow at Lincoln. "Also, why were you and Clyde in your undies anyway?"

Lincoln shrugged. "We didn't bring any swimsuits, so that was our second best option. At least we didn't go in naked."

Jordan giggled. "Yeah, true. So anyway, don't worry about what happened on Friday. I'm sure it'll pass over eventually and we can both put this behind us."

Lincoln smiled at this. "I'd think I'd like that."

"Great!"

She then reached over and gave him a hug. Lincoln was initially surprised by this but eventually hugged her back. When they eventually released, Jordan blushed.

"So anyway, you wanna do something together this week after school? We don't typically hang out much."

Lincoln smiled. "Sure! What do you wanna do?"

Jordan shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe we can figure out in school sometime."

"Sounds like a plan!"

Jordan gave Lincoln another smile before standing up. "Well, anyway. I better get home. My mom is probably wondering where the heck I am."

Lincoln smirked. "Yeah."

She then walked towards the door and opened it.

"So, I'll talk to you at school Lincoln."

"Okay sounds great. See ya Girl Jordan."

"See you Lincoln."

She began to walk out and stopped before turning back to him while blushing.

"Oh, and one more thing Lincoln. You can just call me Jordan."

Lincoln then blushed back.

Okay then. See you…..Jordan."

"Yeah, see you too…..Lincoln."

She then walked out the door while Lincoln closed it. As soon as he shut it and turned around, he started to smile even if he saw his ten sisters grinning happily at him.

"And wasn't that easy Lincoln? Don't you feel better after talking to her?" Lori asked him.

Lincoln then smiled at all of his sisters.

"Yeah, I feel better than ever."

* * *

**Well, that was the first chapter of a fanfic I'm working on as well as the first fanfic I ever wrote. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Just Friends

The week went by more smoothly after Lincoln talked with Jordan. In fact, he seemed a lot happier than he did on Monday. The laughter had since started to die down over the week and Lincoln and his friends were talking like normal again. Though it wasn't the laughter dying down that was making Lincoln feel happy, it was rather that he was going to hang out with Jordan. The two were friends already but never hung out after school that much. Now it was about to change. After school on Wednesday, Lincoln had grabbed his stuﬀ from his locker and decided to find her. As soon as he turned the corner, he found her by her locker grabbing her stuﬀ. Feeling a little nervous after seeing her, he then took a deep breath and walked over to her.

"Hey Jordan!" he said cheerfully.

Jordan then turned around and smiled back. "Hey Lincoln. What's up?"

"Well, you know how we don't typically hang out after school much?"

Jordan nodded.

"Well, I was wondering if this Friday if you would like to come to this ice cream parlor with me? It just recently opened."

Jordan then smirked while raising an eyebrow. "Lincoln, are you asking me out on a date?"

Lincoln went wide-eyed and started to blush. "Oh no, I meant just as friends of course."

Jordan giggled and also blushed. "I'd love to."

Lincoln smiled. "Great! So, do you want to meet you at your locker so that way we can walk together?"

"Okay. Sounds like a plan."

"Perfect. I'll see you Friday then Jordan…..I mean, I'll see you tomorrow. But at school I

mean!" Lincoln said embarrassed.

Jordan lightly laughed. "Okay then. See you tomorrow Lincoln!"

Lincoln then smiled back before turning around thinking that it went easier than he thought. As soon as he got to his locker, he saw Clyde there waiting to walk home together.

"Hey, buddy. Where were you?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, nowhere," Lincoln said shrugging it oﬀ. "So anyway, what did you think of that new Ace Savvy comic?"

* * *

Lincoln was happily smiling when he came home. As soon as he entered, he saw his ten sisters were sitting on the couch in the living room watching the new episode of Dream Boat. They all turned to him once they heard the door close and began to look confused at his extremely happy face.

"Uh, Lincoln. Why are you smiling like that?" Lori asked raising an eyebrow.

"What? Can't a guy not have a good day?" Lincoln told them shrugging.

As he proceeded upstairs to his room, the sisters all turned to each other with confused looks on their faces.

"What was that all about?" said Lola.

"I dunno dudes, but I have a feeling Lincoln might be keeping something from us," said Luna.

The sisters all began collectively agreeing to this.

"Judging by the large smile that our only male sibling had on his face, I have a feeling that he must have had something happen with a female homo-sapien".

The sisters all glanced at Lisa confused.

"I mean he probably has something coming up involving a girl."

The girls all then loudly squealed at this.

"How did Lincoln not tell us that he was going on a date?" Lori squealed happily.

"I don't even know! It wasn't even in his cell phone calendar!" Lola blurted out.

The girls all turned to the pageant girl and angrily glared at her.

"I mean, if he did use his phone calendar!" she then said trying to cover up her mistake smiling nervously.

"Well, since you're so good at spying on people, why don't you figure out this week what he's gonna do so he doesn't mess it up!" her messy twin Lana replied.

Lola then smiled deviously at her sisters. "I think that can be arranged."

* * *

Friday afternoon came and Lincoln couldn't have been any happier. The laughter he endured at school was dead and now he was getting ready to hang out with Jordan. It had been a while since he hung out with a girl and he was excited to finally get a chance to hang out with one that wasn't Ronnie Anne. Not only that, his sisters had no idea that he was going out with one meaning he had less stress about them messing it up, or so he had thought. As soon as the bell rang and Mrs. Johnson dismissed the class, Lincoln then headed over to his locker to grab his stuﬀ and say goodbye to Clyde before meeting up with Jordan.

"So anyway, you still wanna come to the arcade this weekend?" Clyde asked him eagerly.

"Definitely," Lincoln said smiling eagerly. "Maybe we can finally beat Marshmallow Martian Blasters."

The two of them laughed.

"Well, I better get going. My dads and I are gonna have a busy night tonight."

"Alright, I'll let you know how the thing with Jordan and I goes later tonight."

"Okay then. See ya, buddy!"

"See you, Clyde!"

Clyde then hurried out the front door while Lincoln then turned around and proceeded to walk towards Jordan's locker. He eventually saw her closing her locker and turning to face him. She smiled seeing him.

"Oh, there you are Lincoln! I was wondering where you were. Didn't want you to forget that we were gonna hang out."

Lincoln blushed. "Of course I wouldn't forget! How could I?"

Jordan then giggled and blushed as well.

"So you ready to go?" Lincoln asked.

She nodded and then the two of them began to walk out of the school as happy friends. Along the way to the ice cream parlor, the two were talking about their crazy lives before they started to talk about some of the crazy stories they had.

"I still won't forgive Mollie for convincing Chandler to invite me to that party at the sewage plant," Jordan said while shuddering slightly. "It was the worst party I ever went to in my life. I had to shower three times to get the stench oﬀ of me."

Lincoln looked at her surprised. "Really? I thought you liked Chandler."

"Oh no! I've never liked him. Mollie does though. I dunno why. He's kind of rude and obnoxious if you ask me."

Lincoln laughed. "Yeah, I agree. I also hate how he never got my name right. I mean, my name doesn't even sound like Larry anyway!"

Jordan giggled and blushed slightly. "He is kind of stupid. I heard he had to cheat oﬀ of tests to advance into the next grade."

Lincoln smirked at this. "I'd believe it.."

The two continued to talk about their lives until they eventually reached the ice cream parlor, which had a neon sign flashing Goody's. Lincoln then grabbed the door and held it open for Jordan.

"After you."

Jordan laughed lightly. "My, you're such a gentleman Lincoln."

Lincoln blushed at this and proceeded her inside once she walked in. The parlor was very busy. As people were happily seen eating their treats, the employees were busy serving scoops of ice cream and making fresh waﬄe cones. Lincoln and Jordan then made their way towards the counter and sat on two stools next to each other. Not soon long after, a teenager with curly red hair wearing a blue button up shirt and a white apron approached them.

"Hi, welcome to Goody's! What can I get started for you two?" he said to them trying to act happy.

"I'll have a strawberry ice cream cone, please," Jordan told him.

"Alright," he said turning to Lincoln. "How about you sir?"

"I'll have chocolate."

"Sure thing! You want anything to drink you guys?"

"Just some water," both said at the same time.

They then turned to each other and blushed while laughing a little.

The employee then looked at the two and chucked along with them.

"Alright, two waﬄe cones. That'll be $5 please."

Lincoln then reached into his pocket and pulled out a five dollar bill and handed it to the man.

"It's on me," he said to Jordan.

Jordan blushed again even more than before. "Lincoln, you didn't have to do that."

Lincoln smiled at her. "I didn't have to, but I wanted to."

Jordan then smiled at him back. Suddenly, the door to the parlor slammed open and Lincoln turned around to find his ten sisters smiling widely back at him. Lincoln went wide-eyed seeing them and began to go white. Thoughts were going through his head wondering how his sisters found about him going out with Jordan. Pretty soon those thoughts of curiosity became thoughts of dread. He figured they were gonna mess it up one way or another and he had to put a stop to it before it could get any more awkward.

"Lincoln, are you okay?" Jordan asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

Lincoln snapped out of his trance and then smiled back at Jordan. "Yeah, I'm fine. Can you just give me a second though and save my spot? I need to speak with my….sisters."

Jordan then turned towards the girls who were still smiling back at her. "Oh, sure. No problem."

Lincoln then got up and walked over to his sisters. "Meet me outside. Now."

He then led them out the door and outside the parlor to talk to them. Jordan watched through the window as Lincoln seemed to be unhappy that his sisters followed him to the parlor. It was hard to see what exactly he was saying to them anyway. As she continued to watch the sibling meeting being held outside, the curly-haired teen had returned with two ice cream cones.

"Here you are! One strawberry and one chocolate cone!" As he reached under the counter to grab two glasses, he then noticed that Jordan was the only one sitting at the counter. "Hey, where's your friend?" he asked as he was pouring the water.

"Oh, he's just outside talking something out," Jordan replied. "He'll be back in a bit."

The teen nodded and then put both of the glasses of water on the counter and left to help another customer. As soon as he left, Jordan then started to worry that maybe she would be eating her ice cream alone. Maybe this wouldn't work as she had hoped. Then suddenly the door opened again and Lincoln came in looking very happy and relieved. His sisters seemed to have gone. Jordan smiled back as soon as she saw him.

"Hey, sorry about that," Lincoln told her as he sat down in his stool. "My sisters were thinking that we were going out on a date."

Jordan blushed then giggled at this. "Well, maybe we are," she joked.

Lincoln couldn't help but also blush back and laugh at this. "Anyway, thanks for inviting me over for ice cream Lincoln. It was very kind of you."

"Any time Jordan."

They both smiled at each other and proceeded to eat their ice cream. While he was licking his chocolate ice cream, Lincoln couldn't help but blush while looking at her. Jordan seemed to catch onto this.

"Lincoln, are you sure your okay?"

"Yeah, Jordan. I'm good."

Jordan then smiled back. "So, you have any plans for the weekend?"

* * *

**This was a challenge to write. It took me awhile to figure it out, but I seemed to get the hang of it. Hopefully I'll be able to figure out a plan for chapter 3.**


	3. Mall Madness

"Alright, everyone! This sibling meeting is now in order!" Lori said to her siblings as she banged her shoe as a gavel.

It was unusual for a sibling meeting to be held at 10:30 on a Monday morning, but today seemed like the likely day to hold it. There was no school today due to teacher conferences and everyone couldn't have been more excited for more time oﬀ, especially Lincoln. This weekend was one that he had the most fun than any other. While his Saturday with Clyde at the arcade was a lot of fun, his time with Jordan on Friday was what stuck with him the most. He couldn't have had a more fun time with her and it made him forget all about the embarrassing pool party incident that had happened the week before. Lincoln seemed to happily continue daydream until he realized that all of his sisters were staring at him curiously. Lincoln looked at them and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Uh, we're literally voting on going to the mall today Lincoln. Do you want to go or not?" Lori told him a little frustrated.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever."

The sisters all then eyed each other confused and shrugged.

"All right then. It's settled. We're going to the mall today." Lori banged her shoe once more and all the siblings began to get up and leave Lori and Leni's room.

As Lincoln was hading out Lori then suddenly called him over and looked at him with an eyebrow raised once more. "Hey, Lincoln. You've been acting very strange the past couple of days. Care to tell us what literally happened a few days ago?"

Lincoln then stopped and turned towards his oldest sister. "I'm telling you were just friends Lori. Besides, even it was a date, I wouldn't be barging in on what happens between you and Bobby."

Lori frowned a little. "You and the others literally snuck out on our date to the drive-in movie theater."

Lincoln shrugged. "Well, you got me. Then again, you can't resist a good movie."

Lori rolled her eyes. "Whatever, let's just get the point. I think you have a crush on that girl you hung out with on Friday."

Lincoln's eyes then started to widen and he then blushed. "Well, I uh…..we're just friends, okay?"

"Lincoln, admit it. You like her a lot. Don't you?"

"I uh…." Lincoln then looked towards the door. "I think I kind of want some time to myself."

Lori looked at him with a raised eyebrow then just shrugged. "All right, fine. Whatever."

As he then left her room, he began to start thinking about his time with Jordan and smiled again. As he got to his bedroom and lay on his bed, he began to seriously start to think about it. Maybe Lori was right after all.

* * *

"C'mon Jordan! We have to get to the next store now!"

Jordan had sometimes always struggled to keep up with Mollie and Joy when at the mall, but today was certainly no exception.

"Can you guys hold on a sec?" Jordan said while trying to catch her breath.

"It's a little hard for me today to carry all these bags for some reason."

Mollie seemed to roll her eyes. "Well, you know how it is Jordan. We each have to take turns on who gets to carry all of our bags and today was your day."

"Yeah, but these are seriously heavy. You guys bought a lot of stuﬀ. Is it okay if you can at least give me a hand?"

Joy scoﬀed at her. "It seriously can't be that hard for you to carry all those bags Jordan. Are you just doing it to try to make us feel sorry for you?"

"No! Of course not! I was just trying to see if you guys could at least….."

"Fine!" Molly said frowning and taking her bags from Jordan's hands. "I'll carry them for you if that's what you'd like!"

Jordan then stood back aghast. "Why are you guys acting like this towards me? Did I do something wrong?"

Mollie then frowned at her again. "C'mon Joy! Let's go to the next store."

As she marched oﬀ with an angry look on her face, Joy then seized her bags from a shocked Jordan and marched oﬀ with her friend. Jordan then proceeded to sit down on a bench and put her hands on her face. She was really feeling terrible over the whole thing and her friends hadn't exactly been talking to her a lot for the past week since the pool party. As she sat on the bench, she then started crying when she then heard a sweet and caring voice.

"Jordan?"

As she looked up she then saw Lincoln standing by the bench looking at her concerned.

"Li-Lincoln? What are you doing here?" she sniﬀed.

"Well, long story short my sisters wanted to go to the mall today so they dragged me along with them," he responded while sitting down next to her. "Though don't worry about me. I'm just wondering if you're okay. I saw you were crying."

Jordan sniﬀed again and looked back down. "Yeah, it's my friends. They've seemed to be giving me the harsh treatment and I don't really know why. It seems they're not there for me." She then put her hands back in her face and began to cry again.

As Lincoln then sat down on the bench next to her, he then put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm here for you."

Jordan looked up at Lincoln and sniﬀed. "What?"

"I'm here for you," Lincoln repeated while giving a small smile. "That's what friends are for."

Jordan then wiped her eyes as she looked at Lincoln a little shocked. "You….you really mean that?"

"Every bit of it Jordan. You're one of my friends after all. Not only that, you're kind, sweet, funny, really good at dodgeball, and just a cool person to be around. I would always like to be around you."

Jordan then started to smile and suddenly began to hug Lincoln tightly. Lincoln was very shocked by the gesture but gladly returned it.

"Thanks, Lincoln," said Jordan.

"No problem," Lincoln said.

After they released, they then looked at each other for a bit but quickly turned away and blushed. It was a while before Lincoln spoke to her again.

"Hey Jordan, do you want to at least hang out with me for a bit? You don't have to if you don't want."

"Well, I was thinking of going home after my friends ditched me, but…." She then turned to him

and smiled. "I think I'd love that."

Lincoln then stood up and grabbed Jordan's bags.

"Oh, Lincoln. You don't have to do that. I can carry those."

"No, it's fine Jordan. I can do it. Besides, I had to carry almost all of my sisters' bags one time."

Jordan then giggled. "My, you really are a gentleman Lincoln Loud."

The two of them laughed and they then walked away from the bench smiling happily at each other.

* * *

The two then had a lot of fun in the mall. After playing a few games in the arcade, getting a few new Ace Savvy comic books, and even going through one or two department stores, they were now sitting in the food court eating two Burpin' Burgers along with some fries and shakes while simply chatting once again about their crazy lives.

"So how'd you get so good at dodgeball?" Lincoln asked her. "I know you're not exactly into sports."

Jordan giggled. "Well, I used to be a Bluebell scout and we used to really have a lot of snowball fights in the winter. If you thought, dodgeball games in P.E. are rough, you should've seen the numerous snowball fights there."

Lincoln smirked. "I can imagine."

The two laughed.

"Being a Bluebell was fun. I guess the only downside to it was that it contributed to the…barbed wire incident. She then shuttered at this.

"Wait, the barbed wired incident?" Lincoln said looking confused.

"Oh, I'll tell that to you another day. It's kind of hard to talk about sometimes for me." Jordan said looking a little down.

Lincoln caught this. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

"No, it's fine Lincoln. I'm not mad." She then smiled back at him.

Not soon after that, Lincoln's cell phone went oﬀ. As soon as he looked at it, he frowned. "Dang it. Looks like I've got to go. My sisters are leaving the mall."

Jordan sighed. "Oh, that's too bad. I wish we could've hung out more."

"Yeah, same." Lincoln then stood up. "Well, I'll see you at school then."

Jordan smiled. "Okay. I'll see you at school." As Lincoln then stood up and started to walk away holding his bags, Jordan then called back at him. "Oh, hey Lincoln!" Lincoln then turned back to her. "I almost forgot to say thank you."

Lincoln smiled back. "You're welcome Jordan. I'll see you later!"

"Yeah, see you!"

With that, Lincoln then hurried towards the mall exit while happily smiling.

* * *

Throughout the car ride home, Lincoln was looking out the window smiling happily. His time at the mall was so much fun now that he got to hang out with Jordan again and he was hoping once he got home he would relay the news to Clyde. Once Vanzilla pulled up to the driveway of the Loud House, Lincoln raced out of the car and up to his room. He immediately closed the door and grabbed his walkie talkie.

"Icecap to nosebleeder, over!" he said. It took a while before Clyde answered back.

"**_Icecap, this is nosebleed, over_!**"

"Hey Clyde, guess what just happened today at the mall?"

"_**What?**_"

"Well, you see…."

Suddenly there was a knock on his door.

"Wait, hold on Clyde. I'll call you back."

He then put down the walkie talkie and walked to the door to find Lori standing there with her arms crossed. Lincoln froze. "Uh….Lori? What's going on?"

"I think you know just as well Lincoln," she said to him stepping into his bedroom and closing the door behind her. "You have a crush on that girl, don't you?"

"What? No, of course not!" Lincoln told her. "I told you, we're just friends…."

"Well then, why did I see you walking around the mall today with her? It's not like I didn't pass you when I walked by the food court with Leni today."

Lincoln gulped.

"Uh…..no reason."

Lori squinted her eyes at him.

"Okay, I did hang out with her today at the mall. We only did that because her friends ditched her. But I'm telling you Lori, we're only friends."

"Lincoln, do you have a crush on this girl or not?"

Lincoln continued to stutter then sighed in defeat while looking down. "Yeah, I do. She's really cute and funny and…." Lincoln stopped and looked at his older sister thinking she was gonna squeal and call over the others, but instead, she was simply giving him a smile. "Well, if you do like her so much, why not tell her?"

Lincoln looked surprised at her. Lori typically didn't do that. It took him a while before he answered. "Oh, I don't want to tell her yet! We just started to really talk to each other!"

"Are you gonna tell her eventually though?"

Lincoln thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, I might. I don't know how though."

She gave him another smile. "Well, if you need some help, just talk to me. I think she'll like that if you ask her though."

Lincoln then smiled back at her and gave her a hug. Afterward, Lori then stood up and proceeded to walk out of his room before stopping and turning.

"Also, this time I won't tell the others about this just yet. I'll let it be our little secret for now."

Lincoln smiled. "Thanks, Lori."

As soon as she left, he then looked at the walkie talking and shrugged. He'll probably tell Clyde tomorrow instead.

* * *

**This took me a lot longer to write than expected, but I'm glad I got it finished. My next chapter should be fun considering I have an idea for what comes next.**


End file.
